


Mine

by babybunnyhunny



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clueless Simon, Confessions, Jealous Raphael, M/M, Sire Bond, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyhunny/pseuds/babybunnyhunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of hanging out with the shadowhunter gang at the institute, Simon returns to the hotel to find a very irritated and possibly jealous Raphael waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, sorry for any spelling mistakes if there are any, I'd love to read some feedback on this and constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Also: I tried to post it with their thoughts in italics but it didn't work out when I copy and pasted it, sorry for the inconvenience, I added - instead of " for when the character's thoughts are voiced.

Mine

Simon had spent the majority of the day hanging out at the institute with Clary and  
the shadow hunter gang. They had lost track of time and it was now dusk. Simon was glad he got to spend time with his best friend and former crush, though it still pained him to witness her and Jace’s constant flirting. Simon had found that his attentions were now more focused on a certain moody vampire. 

-Like that’ll ever happen-, Simon thinks to himself bitterly. Raphael only saw him as a nuisance but sometimes Simon thought he saw a spark of something else when he and the older vampire exchanged banter or argued. Simon glanced down at his watch, realizing how late it’d gotten. 

“I should probably head back to the hotel for more vampire boot-camp,” he announced to his friends, “it's getting pretty late.”

“Can't you stay a little longer Simon, it's been so awesome getting to hang out with you again.” Clary says, grabbing onto his arms and looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I wish I could but I'm exhausted, vampires usually sleep during the day, remember?” He says teasingly, pulling her arms off of him and taking a step back. All of the sudden he feels a familiar tug in the back of his mind. The sire bond. -I'll never get over having someone else’s voice in my head-, Simon thinks to himself.

-Get used to it Daylighter-, Raphael’s deep voice echoes through his mind, -why were you out during the day? It's time for your training. Wait…. Are you at the institute? Get back here, now!- His voice growls angrily just as Clary pulls Simon in for a hug.

A wave of frustration and anger wash over Simon, coming from Raphael. The older vampire’s suddenly sour mood hangs over his head like a dark cloud. Simon hugs Clary back then lets go and begins making his way back to the hotel DuMort. He tries to reach out to Raphael and ask what the matter is all of the sudden, but Raphael is ignoring his attempts at communication. Confused and drained of energy, Simon uses the last of his strength to race back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the hotel, Simon decides he's too tired to deal with Raphael’s mood swings and decides to head to his room instead of seeking out his sire. On the way to his room, he passes by Raphael’s bedroom and before he knows what's going on, a leather-clad arm reaches out of the doorframe and drags Simon inside.

Raphael shuts the door to his room behind them and glares at Simon, his eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. Tension fills the room and Simon tries and fails to relieve it by making a joke;

“Well, I mean, if you wanted me alone in your room with you, all you had to do was ask” He says with a nervous laugh. Raphael obviously does not find this amusing.

“What were you doing hanging around the institute during the day?” Raphael says in a dangerously calm voice.

“Uh I was uh… v-visiting Clary.” Simon stutters out. Raphael’s eyes darken at this.

“So you think you can just spend all day with your little girlfriend and come back drained and unable to train?!” Raphael spits angrily.The room starts to spin and Simon takes a moment to take in the shorter vampire’s appearance, he can't help it, Raphael is so hot when he's angry. Leather jacket, obviously expensive, hair ruffled as though he'd been dragging his hands through it, the sharp edge of his jaw clenched in anger. God, he wishes he could trace the line of his jaw with his tongue… Simon realizes he's been staring too long and stammers out a reply.

“I'm sorry… I just…” haven't fed all day, Simon realizes as his vision begins to blur.

“Simon?!” Raphael’s alarmed voice cuts through the hunger-fuelled haze of Simon’s mind. 

“Haven't eaten…. All day….” Simon says as he feels hunger begin to take over his mind.

“Simon! Simon, listen to me, you know how to control the hunger. Focus Simon and control it.” Raphael is holding Simon by the arms, shaking him lightly, concern replacing the anger that was in his eyes just a moment ago. 

Simon breathes deeply and tries to regain his composure. It works, though his mind still screams for him to feed, he has more control over his actions. 

“I'm starving,” he says, “I forgot to feed all day.” 

Raphael curses under his breath and rakes his hand through his hair, deciding what to do. He looks back up at Simon before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. He stares at Simon hard for a few seconds, before turning his head away, exposing his neck.

“Raphael..?” Simon asks shakily, he pupils dilating as he stares at the other vampire’s neck.

“You need to feed, so feed.” Raphael says in a steely tone, as though trying to put some distance between them with his words. Simon hesitates. “Do it.” Raphael orders. Simon takes note of the fact that Raphael offered him his neck and not his wrist, the former being a more intimate area for feeding. The thought sparks a rush of heat through Simon as he steps closer to the object of his affections. 

His breath tickles the sensitive skin of Raphael’s neck and he shudders slightly, then balls his hands into fists to regain some control. Simon feels his fangs slowly emerge from his gums and he wets his lips. He pauses for just a second more, before licking a slow trail on Raphael’s neck. Simon is sure that if his heart still beat, it'd have burst out of his ribcage by now. Raphael sucks in a shaky breath.

Slowly, Simon sinks his fangs into Raphael’s neck and begins to suck the blood from his veins. Raphael shudders under his touch and it encourages Simon to push Raphael gently backwards until the shorter vampire’s legs knock against his bed. Simon’s hand comes to hesitantly cradle Raphael’s face and he leans into Simon’s touch. Raphael’s breath is coming out in short pants now and Simon isn't so sure that it's just from being fed on. At least, he hopes it isn't. 

Simon presses forward to get a better angle but Raphael’s hand quickly grabs onto Simon’s hip, holding him steady. But Simon is stubborn and determined to get a better angle and pushes against Raphael’s hand, taking his fangs out of Raphael’s neck in order to boldly place a small kiss on the vampire’s collar bone. Simon sees Raphael close his eyes as he does this and Raphael falters for a moment and loses his grip on Simon’s hip. 

Simon presses forward but freezes the moment he feels something hard pressing against his thigh. Raphael’s breath hitches and his eyes snap open. The moment seems to last forever before Raphael shoves Simon away and clears his throat. 

“Um I uh… Uh hummm” Raphael’s eyes are everywhere but Simon as he fumbles for something to say. All Simon can do is try not to stare at Raphael’s crotch, eyes searching the room for something else to look at as a rush of heat floods his groin. He sees Raphael swallow hard, his adam’s apple bobbing and it's all Simon can do to not press his lips back on his neck. Simon struggles for something to say when all he wants is to kiss Raphael. He's never wanted to kiss anyone as bad as he does now.

“Why do you care where I go during the day or if I hang out with-” all of the sudden, it dawns on Simon why his sire had been in such a bad mood. “You’re jealous!” Raphael's eyes snap to his and he glowers at him darkly. 

“Watch yourself, Daylighter.” He mutters.

“It's true! You're jealous!” Simon says, the situation momentarily forgotten. “Raphael…” He trails off, looking into the other vampire’s dark eyes.

Raphael suddenly stalks forward, grabs Simon’s face and roughly presses their lips together. The kiss is messy, all teeth and fangs and tongues, but it's perfect at the same time and it makes Simon burn with desire. 

Simon presses his hips against Raphael’s and they both groan into the kiss and pull apart, panting hard and eyes blown wide with lust. Raphael rakes a hand through his tousled hair.

“Yes. I was jealous. Okay? I was jealous.” He says breathlessly, “I'm jealous every time you talk to that shadowhunter because I know how much she means to you and I only wish I could mean that much to you too. I want you to be mine and mine alone, and it drives me crazy every time I think of you being in love with her.” He says, his jaw clenching tightly.

“Raphael….” Simon says softly, “y-you do mean a lot to me. More than you realize. Even though you're grumpy as hell and give me a hard time. I… I stopped liking Clary awhile ago… Because I'd started liking someone else…” The two stare at each other before a genuine smile starts to form on Raphael’s face. 

“Oh? And who might this ‘someone else’ be?” 

“This grumpy old vampire who's a little too fond of his leather jackets.” Simon smiles fondly at the vampire he's grown to care about.

“Sounds like my kind of guy.” Raphael says, staring at Simon’s lips before lunging forward and capturing them for another searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoyed it/if there are things I could improve on for next time!


End file.
